Long Time
by Deserted Eternity
Summary: RoyxHughes. In the war, they turned to each other to stave off the horrors. Back home, Hughes had Gracia to go back to. But what about Mustang?
1. Lock the door next time

–**flails– H'okay, so I've been reading way too much. I just have to write a quick RoyxHughes before I go skitzo. Yes. Because Hughes wrawks and should have never died. My favorite characters **_**always**_** die.**

**And I really wish the manga was in color so I knew what color Hughes' eyes were. Dammit.**

* * *

"_Is there a problem, Roy?" Maes chuckled, watching the colonel with amusement dancing in his eyes. _

"_There is, Hughes." Roy grumped, glaring irritably. "The problem is that you are taking far too long."_

"_Can you blame me for taking the time to savor it?" Maes replied, running a finger along Roy's sweat-sheened chest._

"_Yes, because your taking your sweet-ass time is about to drive me over the edge. If you don't want me coming without you I suggest moving it along."_

_Maes shook his head, chuckling as he leaned forward to capture Roy's lips. "You're so impatient, Roy. Didn't anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue?"_

"_I don't give a flying fuck! Gerron with it!"_

"_Such language, Roy!" Maes chuckled, though any reply Mustang was about to make disappeared into a sultry moan._

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist, to give his full title, steepled his fingers and rested his chin on them, staring absently at the desk before him as his mind wandered back in time.

He felt a pang deep in his heart and winced, trying to bury the remorse. Back during the war, he and Hughes had found comfort in each other. As time had gone on, Roy had come to realize that his own feelings went deeper. Whether or not Maes had felt the same, Roy was too afraid to ask. The war had already scarred them both, and the one thing he didn't need was to be rejected by the one he so desperately loved.

But when the war finally ended, Maes had Gracia to return to. So Roy bit back his tears and waved his love good-bye, desperately searching those bespectacled eyes for any hint of what Maes felt for him. All he saw was the relief of finally being able to go home, nothing to hint that Maes had considered Roy anything but someone to drive away the loneliness.

Roy sighed heavily, his breath shuddering slightly. Many of his co-workers thought he was a completely straight womanizer, but Roy really only did that to keep up the pretense. Truthfully Roy was about as straight as a rainbow, and since having to part with Maes in the manner he had he felt almost bad enough to start cutting his wrists every time he had to turn down a hopeful girl.

Really the only ones who knew of his sexuality were Maes of course, and his small group of favored subordinates, Riza inclided. Roy's faithful aide had been at his side for so long, she had ended up developing some feelings for the colonel. Having to explain to her why even though he though of her as one of his closest friends he never liked her that way was very painful; she had taken it well, but he knew that she'd likely grieved on her own time. Luckily Riza was the no-nonsense type of woman, and bounced back quickly.

_Not so for me, it looks like_. Roy thought with a bitter snort. _I act like such a tough guy. Mustang, a hero of the Ishbalan civil war, and look at me now. What a wonder._

"Colonel?" He looked up as Riza's voice pulled him back to reality. "Lt. Colonel Hughes is here, he wants to see you." Her eyes held a mildly sympathetic gleam; she'd nursed him through several hangovers when Roy was getting over the worst of his grief.

Roy grimaced, but pulled himself together with a sigh. "All right."

After a few moments, Maes poked his head in with a grin. "Hey there, Roy. Been a while since we've talked face to face, huh?"

Roy managed to smile back at the older man. Maes entered the office, shutting the door softly behind him; this went unnoticed by the younger colonel. "How have things been going for you?" Maes asked, perching on the arm of one of the chairs facing Roy's desk.

"Oh, not too bad." Roy lied, shrugging nonchalantly. "What about you?" The words were out of his mouth before he could recall them; Roy winced inwardly and gritted his teeth for another long monologue about Hughes' wife and daughter.

A blissful smile spread over Hughes' face, and Roy knew he was in for it. "Heh, things're great. Elicia is just so cute…"

Roy spaced out, knowing it would be a while before Maes would come to the end of his monologue. Instead, he let his eyes rove over the older man, knowing that this was probably the most he would get.

Most of Maes wasn't all that extraordinary, though he'd always had the sort of charm that Roy found more attractive than some of the things other men would try. It was mostly the older man's eyes that drew Roy's gaze. Behind those little rectangular glasses, Maes' eyes would look back at you and seem to pierce to the very soul. Roy had seen those gray eyes hard like a chip of granite, or soft and yielding like a cloud heavy with rain. He could lose himself in the bottomless pools of gray, and actually did as Maes' traditional bragging monologue drew to a close.

"You know, Roy, it's rude to stare." He chuckled.

Roy blinked, bringing himself back to reality. "Oh, sorry." He cleared his throat uncomfortably, hoping that Maes didn't see the light blush that dusted his cheeks. _Now the infamous womanizer is drooling like a lovesick puppy._ He thought, barely suppressing a scathing snort.

Maes sighed softly, his head tilted so that the light coming in through the window was reflected off the surface of his glasses, making it impossible to see his eyes. "And Roy, I think I need to apologize."

"For what?" Roy asked curiously.

"I know that no matter how much I ramble about Gracia and Elicia, it won't make you give a damn. Sorry for making you listen to it." Maes explained, rubbing the back of his neck with a contrite expression.

Roy bit back a snort. "I've gotten used to it by now, Hughes."

Maes quirked an eyebrow at the younger officer. "The way you were staring suggests not." He commented softly.

Roy averted his face, blushing slightly.

"Oh, Roy." Maes sighed, rubbing the side of his face. "You probably didn't think I noticed the desperate looks you kept giving me on the way back from Ishbal, did you?" He said softly. "Really, I was a selfish prick. I was too eager to be back with Gracia to say a proper farewell to you, after what we had during the fighting."

Roy looked about to say something, but Maes held up a hand to stop him. "Let me finish, all right? I'd figured out pretty quickly that you developed feelings besides a desire to forget for a while about the war. And yet, I just continued to act like I was oblivious, even when we were about to go our separate ways. I was such an ass to you, Roy, I'm really sorry."

"What's past is past, Hughes." Roy managed to keep his tone even, but barely. "No use crying over spilled milk. Maybe it was better that you acted oblivious. We both knew that there was no way that affair could go further once we got back; you had Gracia, and I had my goal to pursue." Roy swallowed hard. "And though I don't deny that I've had a rough time, at least you could lead a happy life."

Maes snorted scathingly. "Happy? Well, it hasn't been horrible, and for the most part it's been a good life, but I won't lie to you, Roy. I realized once I'd been back you weren't alone in your feelings. That's why I keep going on about my family, partly to convince myself that I'm so happy the way things are." He shook his head. "But in truth, I've had a few moments where I miss you dearly, Roy." Maes looked up, a slight smile curving his lips at the obviously dumbstruck younger officer. "Close your mouth, you look like an idiot."

Roy's teeth clicked as he snapped his mouth shut. "Am I to take that last sentence at face value or dare I read between the lines?" He said slowly, warily.

"I'd encourage you to read between the lines." Maes said softly, with a slight smile.

In reply, Roy simply stood and nearly knocked the chair down in his haste to reach Maes' side. The older man wrapped his arms around Roy's waist as the colonel buried his hands in Maes' hair, crushing their lips together.

"I'll take that as an 'I missed you too,'" Maes commented drily as they pulled back for breath.

"Take it however you like," Roy replied, his dark eyes flashing, "but I can't be held responsible for what happens after this. Someone's going home tonight with a sore ass."

Maes grinned wolfishly, his deft fingers unbuttoning Roy's uniform jacket. "That's what I was hoping you'd say." He purred.

Roy shrugged out of the jacket and promptly began working on Maes' own uniform, trying to ignore his lover who was slowly running his hands up Roy's torso, the rough calluses on Maes' hands making it very difficult for Roy to bite back a moan. He finished unbuttoning Maes' jacket and, impatient as always, plunged a hand into the older man's pants.

Maes moaned, shuddering in delight. "Jesus, Roy, you're still so damn impatient." He commented, his back arching into Roy's teasing touch as he bent his head to leave his own marks along Roy's exposed collarbone.

The door, which had been left unlocked, opened up and Edward Elric walked in, looking irritable that he had to report to the colonel. Seeing the extra body there, registering the familiar faces, and noting the rather suggestive positions in which the two men had been caught, Ed's face flushed bright red and he spun around, slamming the door.

"Ed?" Maes muttered, trying not to laugh at the expression on the teenager's face.

"Lock the door next time, Maes." Roy growled, distracting Maes by increasing his hand's activity.

The older man's inhaled breath hissed between clenched teeth, until he managed to push Roy away. "Y'know, that reminded me how bad an idea office sex is."

The younger officer scowled. "What! Well that's too bad for you and for the sensitivities of whoever happens to be listening on the other side of the door," he raised his voice and growled, smirking as a slight yelp and the shuffling of feet moved away from the closed door, "but there is a small problem that needs to be fixed before you can leave." He pointed to the bulge in his pants.

Maes grinned. "So fix it yourself. I've gotta go back to work, once I find a bathroom and fix _my_ problem, which _you_ so generously caused." He picked up his jacket and began pulling it back on, his smile softening at the unhappy expression that crossed Roy's face. "If you've waited this long you can take a few more hours, Roy. I'll come by your place after work, deal?"

"And the sore ass is gonna be yours." Roy growled, sitting on the desk edge with a defeated frown. "I bottomed for you more often over in Ishbal, and you've had a female to satisfy your needs. I've been pretty much celibate since we got back."

"Gasp! That's not really the story I get from your co-workers, but I won't question your sexuality or ask about the 'pretty much.'" Maes chuckled, adjusting the jacket around his shoulders so that it helped to disguise the still-present bulge in his pants, earned from Roy's ministrations. "Later."

As Maes strolled away, he chuckled at the wide-eyed looks one or two of Roy's subordinates gave him, and winced slightly at the stern glare Riza gave him. As he passed, the lieutenant grabbed his arm. "Don't make him unable to walk into work tomorrow morning."

Maes chuckled. "From the borderline-murderous look in Roy's eyes I'll be the one limping around for a while."

Riza released him with a smile. "All right then. Have a nice day, Lt. Colonel."

_She is so scary._ Maes thought with a slight shudder. _It's no wonder how she manages to keep Roy in line._

Riza poked her head in to the colonel's office, biting back a smirk at the disgruntled look on his face. "By the way, Colonel, it was Lt. Havoc listening at the door. Do you need some help?" She added, pointing at his lower regions with a rare smile.

"Remind me to have a word with Lt. Havoc tomorrow." Roy muttered darkly. "And though your offer is kind, I think I can take care of it myself."

Jean shot Riza a plaintive look. "Why'd you snitch on me?!" He whined.

"Because if I didn't he would blame me, and I don't want to have to hurt him. Or make him suddenly discover that he's bisexual." The lieutenant said calmly, a smirk curving her lips at the tail end of the last sentence.

"Below the scary exterior you're more of a perv than anyone would think." Jean muttered, yelping as a pistol's catch clicked next to his ear. "Eep! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

Riza put her weapon back in its holster, smiling slightly. "You're forgiven, Lt. Havoc."

* * *

**Yup. I just had to add the bit at the end, since I think Hawkeye is cool. Anyone who can keep Mustang in line deserves some recognition. Anyhow, it depends on my level of willpower as to whether the next chapter will involve a full-blown lemon or not.**


	2. You don’t want to know

**Methinks I'll **_**make**_** this a two-shot, since the sequel is probably gonna be longer. And yes, I am putting off working on **_**Delightful Impossibility**_** for this because 1) my Muse has abandoned that one, and 2) I want to get this one published so I can type the sequel instead of hand-writing it. My handwriting is shit, and sometimes **_**I**_** can't even read it. Sad, isn't it?**

**Anyone notice that in every genre of fanfics, there's that character who's always caught in the awkward moments when the protagonists of the fic start getting hot and heavy? I think for FMA fics that character is Havoc, if he isn't one of the mains. Poor guy. XD**

**Anyhow, more RoyxHughes goodness.**

* * *

Roy strolled out of the building, his breath misting heavily in the cold night air, pulling his overcoat tighter around his shoulders. "Damn, it's cold." He muttered, picking up his pace to a brisk trot.

"You got that right." Chuckled a familiar voice behind him. Roy turned, his murky dark eyes falling on Maes.

"Idiot, why don't you have a coat?" Roy growled, scowling at the older man who looked as if he was this close to shivering.

"Forgot one at home, I guess." Maes replied, walking up next to the younger officer and huddling against him for warmth.

Roy slipped out of his coat, handing it to Maes. "Genius. Here, put that on while I hail a cab. I was gonna walk home, but since you're standing there shivering we might as well take the fast way back."

Maes chuckled, pulling the heavy garment around his shoulders gratefully as Roy pulled over a taxi. "Thanks, Roy. I'll pay for the ride." He said, sliding into the back seat next to Roy.

"Nah, I will. You can repay your debt in full when we get home." Roy chuckled, hooding his eyes slyly at the older man.

"Ooh, I'm looking forward to it." Maes replied, a grin spreading over his face. He leaned over, planting a chaste kiss on Roy's cheek.

"Don't start it in the car, we'll scare the driver." Roy murmured, his eyes flashing at the older man. "Now who's the impatient one?"

Maes chuckled. "I wasn't starting anything, Roy. You're the one whose brain is in his genitalia."

"Can't deny that." Roy replied cheerfully. One hand slithered from Roy's side up Maes' thigh, though the older man's hand caught it.

"Hoi now! Save it." Maes chided, a wolfish grin on his face. "You were scolding me just now, hypocrite."

"Sorry. It's your fault, Maes." Roy grinned back, withdrawing his hand. "You got me started."

Maes shrugged. "So you can end it 'til we get home. Half the fun is the anticipation, remember?"

"That depends on the temperament of the individual. Me, not so much." The colonel snorted.

"Well, we already knew that. Wait, we're here." The older man noted, sliding out and holding the door for Roy.

Mustang paid the cab driver and stepped out of the vehicle, strolling up to the main door of the apartment complex. They had to go up a flight of stairs and down a short corridor before Roy brought his key out, opening the front door and allowing Maes before him into the one-bedroom apartment.

"Cozy." Maes remarked, hanging Roy's coat on its peg.

"Eh, it's better than a cardboard box." Maes snorted in mild amusement at the younger man's sarcastic reply. He turned, one arm wrapping around Roy's waist and pulling him close, their bodies pressing flush with one another. Their lips crushed together, Roy burying his hands in Maes' dark hair while the older man began deftly unbuttoning the colonel's jacket.

Maes pushed the uniform jacket from Roy's shoulders, slipping his hands under the white undershirt to rub his rough hands against the younger man's toned abdomen, paying special attention to the perking nipples. Roy moaned deliciously, leaning into the touch as he impatiently removed Maes' coat and shirt, almost ripping the fabric in the process. He ignored the older man's breathy chuckle of amusement and dipped his head, drawing lazy circles across Maes' collarbone with his tongue; sucking, nipping, and marking it as his.

Roy was forced to pause for a moment as Maes pulled the shirt off, grumbling darkly as one hand on his chest kept the colonel from pressing against his lover. "Patience is a virtue, Roy. Though we've all figured out by now that you're about as virtuous as any other man-whore." Maes purred, letting Roy plaster himself against the older man and laving the hollow of Roy's neck with kisses and licks.

"If I was halfway lucid I'd fry you for that comment, Maes." Roy growled, pausing in his endeavor to gain entrance to Maes' mouth.

The older man chuckled and pushed his lover away, bracing one hand against the wall so he could kick off his boots and pull his thick socks off. "I'm sure you would."

Reminded that he was(unfortunately) still mostly dressed, Roy huffed irritably and removed his own footwear, his breath hissing between clenched teeth as he felt a pair of rough, gentle hands rub his back alluringly, stopping just below the small of his back to Roy's irritation. "Bedroom, now, before I fuck you into the wall." Roy growled, his dark eyes flashing as he looked over his shoulder at a smirking Maes.

A throaty chuckle bubbled up from the older man's chest, and the way it rolled so silkily from Maes' tongue was almost enough to make Roy cream himself. _Fuck. Look at me. I really need to… do something or other, my mind's so fucked up I can't think properly. Don't think, Mustang, just fuck the man's brains out!_ He straightened up and followed Maes to the bedroom, choking slightly when he saw Maes sprawled out on the bed, pants around his knees, pleasuring himself.

"Can't you wait for me, ya hypocrite?" Roy growled, clambering onto the bed to hover over his lover, smacking Maes' hands away.

"Heh, sorry." The older man smirked, craning his head up to claim Roy's lips as he ran his fingers along the hem of the alchemist's pants. Roy's moan was cut off and replaced by a surprised grunt as Maes suddenly flipped them over, pinning the younger man to the bed.

"Don't give me that look, Roy." Maes chuckled, trailing kisses, licks and nips down the colonel's body, pausing at his navel. "I'll let you have your fun, but let me have mine. Equivalent exchange, remember?"

Roy was about to sneer back, but it was forestalled when a moan forced its way from his lips. That damned Maes was doing _wonderful_ things with his mouth and hands, and any ill will Roy harbored was swept away on the wave of pleasure that wracked his body.

_This man has no shame, and quite a pair of lungs._ Maes mused idly, smirking at the range(and volume) of sounds that Roy produced. _Suits him, the hothead he is. Damn, I've missed him._

Just before his lover went over the edge, Maes ceased his ministrations and sat up, trying not to chuckle at the glare Roy shot him. The combination of anger and lust in those murky dark eyes almost sent the older man over the edge, but his train of thought was interrupted as Roy lunged, pressing him into the bed and crushing their lips together.

"Enough of you," Roy growled huskily, one hand searching desperately for the small tube he knew was still in his drawer somewhere.

"I'm surprised." Maes purred, massaging the younger man's inner things teasingly. "Your long vacation must've cooled you down; before, you'd either get fed up and start pounding my brains out or gag me with cum pretty quickly."

Roy's lips captured Maes' surprisingly tenderly, the younger man murmuring as he pulled back, "I'm only putting up with it because I missed you so damn much all this time, and I don't know when or if I'll get this again."

* * *

**AN: Sorry folks, no lemon yet. We'll save it for the sequel. You can tell I was losing the battle with my Muse, but stubbornness wins this time.**

* * *

The alarm's raucous squall was abrupt cut off as a container of lube struck the device, sending it crashing to the floor.

Maes pulled himself into a sitting position, stretching languidly with a loud yawn. He shook his head roughly, blinking a few times before turning to gaze at his lover, a fond smile curving his lips. He leaned over, the thumb of his free hand gently caressing the younger man's cheekbone. "Be nice to the alarm, Roy." He chided softly.

Roy's groan of protest was muffled by the covers as he turned over, grumbling incoherently. Maes smirked mischievously, running his hands up Roy's spine with a feather-light touch, causing the younger man to shudder and arch his back, sitting upright as a noise halfway between a moan and whimper escaped his lips. "Dammit, Hughes, don't do that." Roy hissed.

Maes chuckled, wrapping his arms around the alchemist's waist to pull him into his lap, resting his chin on Roy's shoulder. "It's so fun to, though!"

Roy leaned sleepily into the older man's embrace, sighing in contentment. "Oh fine. I don't have the energy to argue."

Maes nuzzled his lover affectionately, wishing that they could stay like this forever, but they had work to go to, and Maes his wife and daughter. "That's good, because time to leave is rapidly approaching." He replied, a tinge of regret entering his voice.

Roy peered over Maes' shoulder at the clock, pulling a rueful face. "Gah. When I'm Fuhrer I'll pass a law that prohibits any paying job to require its employees to be at work before noon."

He clambered over Maes to get off the bed, stretching until his back popped. The older man ran his fingers playfully over Roy's ribcage, grinning back at the reproving glare it earned him. "If you don't want us to be late then stop teasing me." The younger man grumbled, delving into a chest of drawers to retrieve clean clothing. Maes gathered up his own discarded uniform, and the two of them went into the shower together. Admittedly that probably wasn't the best idea, considering that it made both of them late and gave Roy a slight limp. But neither of them cared; they wanted to draw out the reunion as long as possible.

* * *

As they both walked in, Riza's critical amber eyes noticed the tell-tale limp in both men's strides and shook her head. "I hope you boys had fun last night. But Colonel, remember you scheduled a patrol of the city today?"

Maes' throaty, infectious laugh bubbled up from his chest. He slapped Roy heartily on the back, shaking his head at the despairing look that had overtaken the alchemist's face. "Tough luck, Roy. Well, I'd better go get reamed out by my boss for being late. See you later." He strolled off, sketching a lazy salute toward Riza and the others.

Roy waved absently, wondering how he was going to survive the patrol then hours on end of sitting on his sore backside doing paperwork that bored him to distraction. "Oh, before we set out on the patrol, I need to have a word with Lt. Havoc."

Jean cringed. "Damn, looks like you didn't forget…"

"Unfortunately for you." Roy smirked, curling a finger at his reluctant subordinate. Albeit slowly, Jean pushed himself upright and trailed after Roy into his office, shooting a look over his shoulder that begged his fellows to treat his ashes kindly. They nodded solemnly as the door closed.

Riza looked up as an ashen-faced Jean emerged from the office a few minutes later. They had been getting worried, considering the lack of Roy's irate ranting rattling the windows.

"What'd he say?" Someone ventured quietly.

Jean sat heavily in his seat, burying his face in one hand. "Guys… I think I'm bi." The lieutenant muttered, almost inaudible.

Riza couldn't suppress a grin and patted Jean's shoulder sympathetically. "Oh, that trick. Don't worry, Lt. Havoc, it works on almost everyone."

She shook her head at the warily curious glances given her. They didn't want to know.

* * *

**And honestly, I don't want to either. Poor Havoc. XD**

**Okay, now I can start typing the sequel to this and stop putting off **_**Delightful Impossibility**_**.**


End file.
